CLIFF HANGER
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: Lisbon   Jane are at a crime scene. Lisbon slips and is clinging on for dear life as the guttering slowly peels itself from the building and the door is locked stopping help from coming. Can Jane save her or will she fall? May add more if people want more
1. Crime Scene

Lisbon sighed. She stood from her lying position on her sofa in which she had been sleeping when her phone beckoned her.

'Lisbon'

'We've got a body'

'Ok where?'

'CBS building, we think it's a suicide but there's no harm in looking into it is there?'

'Nope'

She got to work pretty quickly.

'Guys what've we got?'

'DB is a new agent'

She sighed.

'Ok, Van Pelt go look into the agent. Cho, Rigsby look around down here, me and Jane will look at the top of the building'

'Yes boss'

Jane and Lisbon got to the top of the building quickly and looked around. Lisbon found a piece of cloth near the edge and moved closer to take a look. She was right near the edge when they heard a noise behind them. She span on the spot to see Red John running back into the building and the sky as she fell backwards over the edge. She grabbed hold of the edge her hands slipping on the asphalt. Everyone below looked up.

'Lisbon the door's locked. Lisbon?'

He spotted her fingers holding on desperately to the edge of the building. He rushed over just as her hands slipped and she gripped the guttering.

'Lisbon! Grab my hand!'

'Forget about me! Get Red John!'

'No!'

'Why not?'

'Because I can catch him later! I can't save you later! Plus he'll be long gone by now'

She reached out with one hand just as some of the guttering broke from the building leaving her to drop a couple of inches. Gasps spread at the floor below but she was oblivious to it. Her legs were flailing below her. Her breathing was becoming laboured as Jane reached further down the side of the building. Tears were beginning to slip down her cheeks.

'Grab my hand! Lisbon!'

She reached up as the gutters fell a few more inches causing her to shriek and grab a hold once more. Jane reached far enough down and grabbed her wrist and pulled her up a few inches.

'Try and get your feet to rest on something!'

She tried but she couldn't control her legs. They had a mind of their own. He pulled her a little further making her breathing more laboured. "She isn't going to make this" most people thought. She was brought up a few more inches and she managed to get her spare hand on the side of the building once more. He pulled her up to him and she grabbed hold of him crying and not caring who was looking. He held her tight and moved them away from the edge without getting off his knees. The door at the top burst open to reveal several distressed faces including Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt and Hightower.

They rushed over with two paramedics who took her to the ambulance accompanied by Jane.


	2. Aftermath

_There was some confusion in the last chapter so I thought I'd clear it up. This is set after Red John is caught and has escaped so they all know what he looks like._

The entire team sat there in the office in silence waiting for "the call" from Jane on Lisbon's well-being. Cho's desk phone rang and he lifted it immediately.

'Excuse me I'm looking for Patrick Jane'

He shook his head.

'I'm afraid he isn't here at the moment. Can I take a message?'

'No it's ok; tell him I'll call back later'

'Can I ask who this is?'

'His dad'

'Ok'

He put the phone down.

'False alarm, Jane's dad'

Van Pelt rolled her eyes and they continued the next ten minutes in silence.

The phone rang and Cho picked it up again.

'Cho'

'Hey, Lisbon should be fine, she's a little shaken up and she's grazed a bit but otherwise she should be fine'

'Thank God!'

'Oh by the way get to work on catching Red John again. He was there when she slipped'

He hung up.

'Well?'

'A bit shaken up, a few cuts and bruises but otherwise absolutely fine'

There were a chorus of sighs that cried "thank god".

'But…'

'I knew there was going to be a but…'

'Red John was there'

Gasps spread out counteracting the sighs.

'Right people, let's get to catching him!' Hightower said

'Yes boss'

AN HOUR LATER

The elevator doors opened to reveal Jane supporting a rather determined and pale Lisbon. Cheers rang out celebrating the return of the agent that were heard on the top floor.

'Hey'

'Lisbon! How are you?'

'I could've been worse if it weren't for Jane!'

'Lisbon can I have a word?'

'Yeah can we do it in my office?'

'Sure'

They went in and Jane left the room for them to talk having put her on the sofa in her office.

She put on the news to show footage of Lisbon dangling from the CBI roof.

'Earlier today at CBI Headquarters where a new agent was found dead, investigating agent Teresa Lisbon slipped at the top of the building only to be rescued by none other than consultant Patrick Jane who earlier in his life…' it droned on as Hightower turned down the volume.

'You sure you're ok?'

'Yeah'


End file.
